


The Ride Back Home

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Librarian Sam, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Purgatory, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sam, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since taking on Dean and Benny as his Doms, everything has been brighter. The sun shines more, the flowers tilt towards him, and it doesn't seem as gloomy. Getting a job helps to get himself back up on his feet even more so than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Ever since taking on Dean and Benny as his Doms, everything has been brighter.

The sun shines more, the flowers tilt towards him, and it doesn't seem as gloomy.

Getting a job helps to get himself back up on his feet even more so than before.

It's only four days a week from eight in the morning until six at night, but it's perfect.

The library is quiet most of the time, louder on Wednesday's when kids come in from the local school for their weekly book exchange.

Sam doesn't mind the quiet. Before it would have made his skin crawl because at the edge of the space would be voices clawing their way inside his head.

Now at the edge of the library he finds a wall, and in his mind, his own are back in place.

They, his Doms, have helped him to get a better grip on his person, on reality after being in something in between for so long.

Dean gets a job as well. The mechanic shop was a bust, but he still knows how to make a damn good burger, so he gets hired alongside Benny.

Sam wishes he could cook, but he thinks it'd be a little too much time together, he still needs his space.

He was worried about working again. It's not that he doesn't want to, he needs to get back out there and doing something instead of feeling like a lump. But he's worried about the memories at the edge of his brain, the voices there reminding him of things he's done.

He can't go to therapy, they'd look him up in a hospital, but he talks it out with Dean and Benny as best he can. It's hard to when they're so close to him, and he doesn't want his secrets to be known, but after every little thing is spilt out into the floor, he no longer feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He goes to work just fine, and there's not even a trace of the memories biting at him. He's left alone to his thoughts for once, and it's a quiet place, both his mind and the library he's stacking books in.

He hums to himself occasionally, but the cranky old woman behind the desk doesn’t like even a whisper of noise in her building. It helps him to have something else to focus on as well.

Today Benny and Dean are going to come and get him from the library because his little rental car broke down. They’re going to have to find a more permanent fix, but for right now Benny and Dean can swing around the town to get him each day.

His shift is almost over, so he finishes up sorting out the last rack of books before he goes into the employee lounge to get his things.

His phone rings as he reaches for it, and he answers it because Benny’s face pops up alongside his own and Dean’s meaning one of them is calling.

“Hello?”

“Come to the bathroom.”

“In the back?” Sam asks, and Dean hums.

“Yeah, we're waiting for you here."

"You're here?"

“ _Unnng_ , Benny stop. Yes, Sam, we’re here so get your ass back here.”

Sam clocks out after hanging up, and then makes his way to the bathroom in the back. It’s not supposed to be a public restroom, those are up front, so he has no idea how the hell they got back in there. The key to the door is in his pocket.

He checks his shirt, and they must have taken it yesterday morning because it’s not on his lanyard. He curses under his breath and walks a little faster.

No one is in this part of the library. It’s all the boring old texts and ancient language books. Mostly professors from the local community college use the section for teaching classes, Sam knows the Latin teacher does, but no one else has any use for it.

There’s an old, dimly lit hallway he walks down to get to the employee bathrooms, and he knocks on the door.

It’s opened to reveal his boyfriends, and Benny has his hand down Dean’s pants, his brother panting out heavy breaths.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“What the hell do you guys think you’re doing? You could get me fired!” He whispers as he closes the door, and Benny rolls his eyes.

“Not likely. The little lady up front hates coming back here, sugar, and we made sure no one else was. Now come ‘ere, I wanna show you something.”

Sam walks towards Benny, and then he sees Dean has . . . panties on. Sam groans. The pink lace clings to Dean’s skin, an obvious stain on the front of them, pre-come soaking through the fabric.

Sam wants to suck Dean’s cock through them, but he knows he probably won’t be allowed to.

His collar has been left at home, it's not to be worn on the job, but his cock cage is safely tucked away behind his zipper.

Benny pulls him closer so they can jack Dean off together. Dean has to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling over as Benny pulls his cock out from where it was trapped under the waistband.

Sam watches Dean's muscles tense, and then he's coming over Benny's hand, but he's careful to catch it all and not make a mess.

Sam whines. His cock is straining against its metal confines, and he hopes he himself gets to come or it's going to be one hell of a ride home.

Benny pulls the key from his pocket, so Sam strips obediently. Benny slips the key into the lock, and Sam's cock thickens as it's taken off.

Dean's still struggling to catch his breath, so Sam kisses him until neither of them can.

Benny licks his palm and takes his dick in hand, thumbing at his slit to tease pre-come around.

Sam bites his lip to keep from making any loud noise.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" It's their code phrase. Usually Sam is a little out of it. His reality had been so different than this one that it was hard to commit current time to memory.

He had a really hard time remembering where the house was at first, and almost completely let his shifts slip from his mind.

Recently, however, he's gotten a million times better. The closer he's been with his Doms the night before, the sharper he is. They've assured him it's nothing be ashamed of, relying on them, so he stops worrying about being clingy and starts to worry about when he's going get to watch his Doms come next, or better yet, getting to come himself.

"Good."

"Is your head clear?" Benny asks, and he nods.

I'd been a tough call this morning. He almost called in sick because of how badly his head hurt, but pain killers do wonders, he's learned, and they actually work for his headaches this time around.

"Yeah."

"Good boy. I want you to be as silent as you can be, understand?"

Sam nods his head instead of speaking, and he's rewarded with a few tugs on his cock.

Dean gets down on his knees in front of Sam, and Benny moves behind him.

He kicks his pants off the rest of the way so Dean and Benny can spread his legs better.

He hears the click of a cap being opened and closed, and then two fingers are pushing into him.

They hadn't done anything the previous night besides going to bed early, but he'd prepped himself this morning for when he got home.

Benny's third finger pushes inside of him to stretch him out just as Dean's mouth is sliding around his cock.

His lip bleeds from him biting down hard because he almost let a cry slip from his mouth.

Benny replaces his fingers with his cock so fast Sam almost doesn't notice.

Benny's way longer than his fingers, and his cock-head easily starts to jab at his prostate.

He thrusts his hips shallowly into Dean's warm, wet mouth.

Sam wails as he comes down his throat, too hard and too fast for his liking, but it's amazing nonetheless.

Dean sucks him down, throat fluttering around his girth as he swallows.

Sam slips, and Benny catches him under the armpits, rocking his hips until he has a fast pace going, until he too comes with an aborted grunt.

They have to help Sam back into his clothes with the promise of a shower or a bath when they all get home.

He tries not to look too hard at his boss because he knows his hair is ruffled, and his cheeks are stained red.

There's probably a wet spot on the back of his jeans she can see as he's walking out the door, but he doesn't care.

Living in reality is hard, he thinks, but if he gets to spend his time with Benny and Dean, with them cuddling him up and making him feel perfect, there's no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I'm taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
